reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Netflix
Netflix Inc. is an international provider of on-demand Internet streaming media available to viewers in all of North and South America, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, and parts of Europe. It is also available by flat rate DVD-by-mail in the United States, where mailed DVDs and Blu-ray are sent via Permit Reply Mail. The company was established in 1997 and is headquartered in Los Gatos, California. It started its subscription-based service in 1999. By 2009, Netflix was offering a collection of 100,000 titles on DVD and had surpassed 10 million subscribers. On February 25, 2007, Netflix delivered its billionth DVD. In April 2011, Netflix had over 23 million subscribers in the United States and over 26 million worldwide., and the digital revenue reached $1.5 billion+. By September 2014, Netflix had subscribers in over 40 countries, with intentions of expanding their services in unreached countries. As of October 2015, Netflix reported 69.17 million subscribers worldwide, including more than 43 million in the U.S. * Netflix is not a network but does air Reign and other shows. Current Original Programming Drama House of Cards Orange Is the New Black Marco Polo Period Bloodline Marvel's Daredevil Between Sense Club de Cuervos Narcos Comedy BoJack Horseman Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Grace and Frankie Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp Master of None Documentary Chef's Table KidsTeens Turbo FAST VeggieTales in the House All Hail King Julien The Adventures of Puss in Boots Richie Rich Project Mc Dinotrux The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show Popples Care Bears & Cousins Continuations Title Genre Prev. Channel Premiere The Problem Solverz (season only) Arrested Development (season ) Star Wars: The Clone Wars (season only ) The Killing (season only) Trailer Park Boys (and only) DreamWorks Dragons (season only) Longmire (season ) Specials Trailer Park Boys Live in F**kin' Dublin Trailer Park Boys Swearnet Live Trailer Park Boys Live at the North Pole Ever After High: Spring Unsprung Bojack Horseman Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish Stand-up comedy Bill Burr: You People Are All the Same Moshe Kasher: Live in Oakland Fat Man Little Boy Brian Posehn: The Fartist Craig Ferguson: I'm Here to Help John Hodgman: Ragnarok Rob Schneider: Soy Sauce and the Holocaust Mike Birbiglia: My Girlfriend's Boyfriend Doug Stanhope: Beer Hall Putsch John Caparulo: Come Inside Me Marc Maron: Thinky Pain Russell Peters: Notorious Aziz Ansari: Buried Alive Jim Jefferies: Bare Chelsea Handler: Uganda Be Kidding Me Wyatt Cenac: Brooklyn Doug Benson: Doug Dynasty Chelsea Peretti: One of the Greats Bill Burr: I'm Sorry You Feel That Way Nick Offerman: American Ham Iliza Shlesinger: Freezing Hot Ralphie : Unruly Aziz Ansari: Live at Madison Square Garden Chris D'Elia: Incorrigible Jen Kirkman: I'm Gonna Die Alone (And I Feel Fine) Chris Tucker: Chris Tucker Live Demetri Martin: Live (At the ) Anjelah Johnson: Not Fancy Anthony Jeselnik: Thoughts and Prayers Documentaries Art of Conflict The Zen of Bennett HANK: Years from the Brink The Short Game The Square Mitt The Fabulous Ice Age The Lady in Number Brave Miss World This is Not a Ball The Battered Bastards of Baseball Sport- Mission Blue Environmental- Print the Legend E-Team Virunga War- My Own Man The Other One: The Long Strange Trip of Bob Weir Hot Girls Wanted What Happened, Miss Simone? Tig Keith Richards: Under the Influence Winter on Fire: Ukraine's Fight for Freedom Films Title Genre Premiere Beasts of No Nation Miniseries Russell Peters Vs the World Exclusive US distribution shows Borgia 4 Dere Happy Valley Mako Mermaids: An H2O Peaky Blinders River Scrotal RecalL Short Poppies Southcliffe The Seven Deadly Sins The Fall (TV series) The Returned Wakfu Witnesses Related Pages Category:Network Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Reign